


Fashion Statement

by lil_1337



Category: High School Musical
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan exhibits some strange headwear behavior</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Statement

Ryan Evans loved hats; even Troy knew that and getting him to notice anything that was not about Gabriella was pretty much on par with miraculous. So the first day Ryan wore the battered red baseball cap to school no one really thought anything of it. After all, it went with his wildcat t-shirt and white jeans. It was the week of the state finals for the basketball team and everyone was getting into the spirit. Sharpay even wore a stunning red dress to school that day which made Zeke hyperventilate every time she came anywhere near him.

The second day he wore it there was some raised eyebrows and questioning looks. No one could ever remember seeing Ryan wear that same hat twice let alone two days running. It was on par with the day Martha announced that she thought dancing was sometimes cooler than homework. Once again the status quo was dealt an earth shattering blow. By the end of the week everyone in the drama club breathed a sigh of relief. Surely now that the championship game would be behind them Ryan would retire the hat, thus returning to his usual pinnacle of fabulousness.

Monday when Ryan arrived at East High, riding his Vespa and wearing his helmet the student body took this as a sign that things were back to normal. That was until he removed the protective headgear and replaced it with the same red cap that he'd been wearing non-stop for over a week now. The drama club began a frantic search for canned goods and bottled water; sure that this was foreshadowing the ride of the four horsemen as nothing short of Armageddon could have created this situation.

When Zeke finally approached Sharpay, having volunteered to be the one to do so, she dismissed the whole thing with a roll of her eyes and the ambiguous comment that Ryan was making a statement. She refused to say anything more even with Zeke tried to bribe her with a batch of chocolate truffle cookies. Unfortunately he had no will where Sharpay was concerned and she wheedled the cookies out of him despite being completely unhelpful.

It was Troy of all people who finally figured things out. The end of the second week he was in the lunch line behind Ryan when he realized that he recognized the cap the other boy was wearing. After school Troy went hunting for Chad and managed to pin him down outside the gym. "That's your lucky baseball cap Ryan's been wearing."

Chad grinned, shouldering his backpack. "Yeah it is."

"Why?" No matter how he looked it Troy couldn't make sense of the situation. Chad only wore the cap for important games and the one time Troy tried it on Chad had snatched it away and replaced it reverently back in its spot.

The grin on Chad's face grew though he shrugged, pretending to be casual. "Ryan doesn't wear jewelry like Gabi, he's into hats. You gave her a T. I gave him my cap."

Troy frowned. "Yeah, but dude, Gabi's my gi… Oh…"

Chad nodded. "You okay with that? Not that it's gonna change if you aren't."

"Yeah, I'm cool. Better Ryan than Sharpay, right?"

The look Chad shot him more was more than answer enough.


End file.
